Zootopia 2
by strong man
Summary: Gazelle had just announced to let her tigers go for a year but only one will claim them and two are missing but could they be leading a double life? Nick discovered that he loves men and women then gets a boyfriend but asks Judy out on a date so he senses confusion there., how will he deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic of the upcoming movie "Zootopia."**_

 _ **My great inspiration for make this is two songs "Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench and Emotion by Carly Rae Jepsen for the dancers.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary **(Slash)**

 _ **Description:**_ Before I do my next update, I wanted to get this out of the way first, but I wanted to point out that this is ONLY what I know so far so you won't see another chapter until I gathered enough information on it and see the film to prevent spoilers.

Date: October 25, 2015

Rated: T

Dawn Bellwether has been arrested for her crimes, Nick has become a ZPD officer, and relative peace has been restored to Zootopia. Gary Mcwolf was walking the halls of the police station lobby. The twenty-eight-year-old Timberwolf was a well-known face; ever since the 'Nighthowler cases, as the missing mammal cases had been dubbed, the white furred wolf had been volunteering at the ZPD.

He was dressed in his usual ensemble - black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat, a pack of cigarettes poking out of his shirts left breast pocket, the dark clothing hid most of Gary's fur causing his electric blue eyes to appear to glow.

"Good morning, can you sign me in?" Gary greeted Clawhauser, who had sprinkles on his whiskers.

Clawhauser gave a gentle smile and a caring wave before going back to his computer where he was typing a long message to Gazelle inquiring as to why she was taking a year off from touring and concerts. This had been announced after her performance the previous night. Soon a message from Gazelle arrived explaining that her four dancers are complaining that they haven't been given enough time off lately, and a video message down below with Gazelle picture was seen, he pressed the play button.

"Glad you opened my video, now we can get down to business. I assumed you read my message that my dancers are very exhausted, so I'm holding a special contest to those who attended my show. It seems that two of my tigers has gone missing so the rules are simple to win you must find them and bring them to Sahara Square to be united with their brothers; then and only then will you have them as your boss."

The video ends and the cheetah clicked the minimize button at the top then returned to his favorite donuts that were on the table next to his computer "Okay, back to you my pretties" He said wickedly while rubbing his paws together, he picked one up and placed it into his mouth.

He chewed it up like there was no tomorrow but he was more excited about the contest, his heart fluttered with joy as the cheetah took another bite of another donut.

Chief Bogo was leaning on the door leading up to the conference room sighing "I don't know if I can do this" The Cape buffalo explained his feeling to be unsure of himself while looking at.

"Don't worry, you're a good-looking guy and he's a handsome guy so go for it," Samuel said elbowing Bogo. Samuel went to the bathroom to powder his nose while the Buffalo sucked in his gut and walked smoothly towards the desk then he thought.

"What if he rejects me or wants to just stay friends" He had total fear about his possible boyfriend.

Clawhauser was listening to Gazelle's hit song "Try Everything" when he was tapped on the shoulder by Bogo so he turned the music on his IPhone off and turned around in his chair.

"You need something Chief?" Clawhauser. Clawhauser asked, as the Buffalo dropped to one knee and took hold of Clawhauser's left paw.

"We've been friends since we joined the police force, and as time passed be, I seemed to develop these romantic feels for you," Bogo explained pouring his heart and soul into what he was saying.

"What are you trying to say? The cheetah asked confused, while slowly chewing a chocolate donut.

"Will you go out with me?" Bogo asked Clawhauser went speechless because Firstly he didn't see himself as being very attractive and secondly, he wasn't sure he was ready for a date, but he decided to give it a try anyways.

"Sure," Clawhauser said smiling and got down on his knees

"Thanks, buddy," Bogo said scooting over to hug him, Clawhauser hugged him back then they parted.

"How does Jumbeaux's Café sound?" The Cape buffalo asked after getting up.

"Will they have donuts?" Clawhauser requested in a squeaky voice hoping.

"They might," Bogo said putting a hoof on the cheetah's shoulder then the cheetah got up. Bogo was about to leave and go to his office but had a quick question to ask.

"Clawhauser, you know about that particular contest?" Bogo asked facing him.

"Yes, I just got the email" Clawhauser replied showing him on his computer.

"Funny because I got the same thing," Bogo said showing the phone he retrieved from his pocket. Both playfully laughed

"Looks like I've got to go then," Bogo said with a smirk on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Clawhauser said.

"Don't we have tigers on the police force? Clawhauser asked, thoughtfully.

"Indeed, we do, his name is Samuel," Bogo replied.

"I'll go ask him," Clawhauser said getting up from his chair but asked where he went

"He said something about powdering his nose," The Buffalo said, and the cheetah went off.

"He is so cute," Bogo thought while crossing his arms and smiled then went to his office.

Gary was sitting outside on the steps smoking a cigarette "I sure wish that I could find the absolute perfect boyfriend, preferably with a good heart and warm smile" He spoke quietly to himself as he blew rings of smoke into the air.

Gary sighed while he walked down the steps to put his burned out cigarette in the ashtray "Well, this day couldn't get any better" He said putting the cigarette out in the tray and turned around. Gary leaned against the stone trashcan and looked towards the precinct headquarters; Gary saw Nick leaving the precinct building, probably off for the day, if he remembered correctly Nick had been pulling graveyard shifts for the past week. Nick was on his phone probably texting Judy.

Gary pushed off the trash can and fell, right on top of the red fox, his trenchcoat had got caught under the garbage can which had caused him to trip.

Gary apologized profusely as he scrambled to get up and off the Fox; once he was up Tyler offered a paw to the downed Fox, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks" Nick replied, dusting himself off before examining the wolf in front of him, he wasn't bad looking per say Nick had licked his lips before he acted on a hunch and advanced towards the white furred wolf.

"Nick?" Gary asked trying to get Nick's attention, the glazed look on Nick's face was agitating the wolf ever so slightly.

Nick grabbed Gary by the waist and brought him into a dip "Nick?" Gary queried again nervously. With one paw around the wolf's waist and the other stroking his catches ears Nick slowly, gently, brought his lips to Gary's. was Gary shocked, to say the least; never had he thought that Nicholas Wilde would be kissing him. While he enjoyed the kiss, Tyler idly wondered whether this was a dream. Unfortunately, the kiss ended all too soon, Nick pulling away to accept Gary's numerous apologies. Soon after Nick found himself in another lip-lock with the wolf beneath*(position?) him.

Gary soon discovered that he was, in fact, not dreaming as his brother, Larry - a brown pelted wolf who wore much the same ensemble sans trench coat approached "well done, little brother, you made quite the catch." The brown timber wolf chuckled when the pair in front of him lumped apart twin looks of terror on their faces.


	2. All's Revealed

_**This is my second chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

I recently saw the film on Saturday late at night, and it was fantastic so as I promised everyone, I'll continue this story.

"Larry, this isn't what it looks like." Gary choked out, fear tinging his voice and tail between his legs.

Larry frowned, "Don't worry, brother I don't care what you choose; I love you because you are my brother, and nothing will ever change that."

Nick glanced towards Gary unsure of what was happening.

"So, are you two dating now?" Larry asked his paws behind his back.

"Well, we just had an unusual moment," Nick produced lamely looking at the white wolf, and they both laughed though it quickly faded.

Gary put a paw on Larry's shoulder begging, "Please, just don't tell the rest of the pack, they'll think I'm weird for dating a fox."

"Your secret is safe with me brother," Larry smiled as Gary hugged him, Nick wanted to join but decided against it; it seemed like a brotherly bonding moment.

If I may, how about we double date with me and Judy? The Fox asked stepping up.

"How about Jumbeaux's Café? Larry suggested.

"Perfect, I just have to text Judy, and we'll be all set," He said checking his messages on his phone before going back to the police station.

Inside, Clawhauser was performing some detective work, he had the wall behind his desk pinned with photos and evidence. The Cheetah was carefully examining the floor with a magnifying glass while eating a donut, not bothering to the crums he was dropping when Nick walked back inside, he had left his keys in his locker and was returning to get them.

"Clawhauser, what are you doing?" Nick queried looking at the floor where his co-worker was looking at his feet with a questioning look.

"Gazelle is holding a special contest to find two of her missing dancers, I plan on finding them," Clawhauser replied in a serious tone.

"Do you need help with your little project, maybe I can help." Nick offered.

"Really, that would be great" The cheetah replied giddily before returning to the tracks he had found on the floor

Nick Wilde searched around until he caught the scent of tigers so he followed it and was going to alert Clawhauser but he was looking behind his desk "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell a delicious box of donut, yum" He said looking at it and happily giggled.

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued following the scent trail until it stopped in front of the locker room. "Hmmm, the tigers must be in here," Nick said before he slowly, and quietly, opened the door and slid on in "So far so good," He said quietly hid behind a corner wall once he heard someone turning the shower off.

Soon Samuel and Dave stepped out of the showers, damp with towels wrapped around their waists. "So, you've ever heard of Yax?" Samuel asked looking at his brother.

"You kidding, of course, I have, that club has it good, they can be free without having to hide their secret from the world," Dave replied, sighing in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked snaking his arm around his brother.

"I just feel like we shouldn't hide who we really are" Dave answered as the two tiger made their way to the lockers. Nick peeked a little out into the open to get a better look than the two tigers gently removed one another's towel revealing their tights.

Nick gasped and quickly put his back against the wall "I knew there was something very familiar about those two," He murmured having a flashback of Gazelle's dancers.

Clawhauser will be very interested in this" Nick whispered to himself, before slinking towards the door; he would have gotten away if he hadn't slipped and fallen on a bar of soap causing him to yelp as his skull collide with the floor

Nick rubbed the back of his head, grimacing as a pair of shadows appeared before him "Hey guys" He said nervously laughing "what's up? He said. The tigers looked at each other and smiled then grabbed him. Guys? where are we going? He said on the shoulders of one of the tigers

"We have something planned for you, and it's totally free," Dave said before fist-bumping his brother.

Clawhauser had been called into the Chief's and was currently thanking the Cape Buffalo for the surprise donuts. "I know how much you love them and happy birthday" Bogo said stroking the cheetah's chubby cheeks smiling.

The cheetah smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek, Bogo wiped it away "Thank you" Benjamin said before his boyfriend pushed him to the floor and got down on his hands. "Chief Bogo? He asked.

"Just relax and close your eyes cause I have a present for you," Bogo said, and his lover did as requested. Bogo smiled and laid his head down then unbuttoned his police uniform revealing his donut-bully as well as his man-boobs then placed his lips on his chest, planting small kisses as he went up to his neck.

Clawhauser giggled because he was very ticklish, Bogo licked his neck before kissing it making the cheetah started to relax then the buffalo began biting his lower lips which he began to lick.

Clawhauser placed his paw on the back of his boyfriend's head causing him to put his mouth completely on the cheetah.

Chief Bogo moaned as his tongue played around in his mouth and put his head back up to unbutton his own police uniform.

Clawhauser opened his eyes and smiled, "Chief, I've never seen this side of you before"Well, we both are Gazelle fanboys, and since it's your 25th birthday today, I thought I should open up more. And call me Bo, we are boyfriends after all." Bogo replied.

"Then call me Benji," Benjamin giggled then sat up and kissed Bogo then the two laid back down. Clawhauser moaned as he rubbed his paw behind his lover's head. "I don't want this feeling to never end," He said implying that 'Bo' was now added to his list of favorite things while breathing peacefully.

Just then, the radio came on" Chief Bogo, I'm in a bit of a situation" Nick's voice rang out over the static. Bogo sighed and got up then pressed the red button on the speaker.

Judy Hopps was just having a deep conversation with Officer James McHorn about rejection over Tiffany.

"Wow, she must've turned you down really hard," Judy said putting her hand on top of her colleague.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can find anyone more beautiful than her" James said mournfully before Judy grabbed a tissue and passed it to McHorn, who took it and wiped his eyes. Judy smiled until her radio turned on so she answered, "Officer Hopps speaking."

"Hopps, your partner, is in trouble... he sounded like he was in the locker room" Bogo informed the rabbit before signing off.

Bogo sighed in relief until cheetah paws grabbed his collar and pulled his down to the floor, he breathed with passion. "I love you so much Benji," Bogo breathed out his eyes half-lidded in passion.

Benjamin smiled and put his head down then started kissing him and put both hands on top of his while they were close together. Bogo moaned and unclasped his hoofs and placed them on the back of his head.

 _ **I know I totally broke my Hiatus, but this kinda is understandable like it was calling for some Desperate Measures. As I promised, I did say there was going to be sex, but while I STILL am following that one rule, I'll be keeping the sex to a minimum from now on.**_

 _ **Samuel and Dave are names I created for the two tigers cause I couldn't make out what Bogo said when he was giving them positions.**_

 _ **Some speculate that Bogo and Clawhauser are a very cannon pairing, and I'm quite surprised that there are absolutely no stories of the pair actually but maybe in the future.**_

 _ **Edited by Rainbows and Twilight.**_


	3. Huge Secret Revealed!

_**This is my third chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Chief Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser were re-buttoning their uniforms after their beautiful encounter, still damp and breathless.

"We should probably take a shower," Benjamin said after noticing the hotness of their sweaty clothes. "I agree but let's just wait until Officer Hopps finishes saving her partner," Bogo said button his.

'Well, I guess I'll better get back to the front desk and start packing," Clawhauser said turning towards the door but was instantly pulled back and his lips pressed against Bogo's bringing passion back to the forefront.

It lasted for a good 10 seconds then they parted "Just for good luck, in cause our date is ruined" He said smiling. Clawhauser smiled back and put his hand on the knob but missed, though he kept his balance

"7:30 tonight sound good for a date?" Benjamin asked.

Bogo nodded and watched his boyfriend leave the room. Bogo sighed deeply as he went to sit down in his chair. He opened his left drawer and got out a small box then shut the drawer, he opened the box containing a picture of his and Clawhauser's first selfie together and a huge diamond ring which he bought with the money he made last year.

"Memories" from the first Kingdom Hearts played in his head as he smiled while sniffing as he was getting all emotional again then put the box in his pants pocket.

Clawhauser went back to investigating but saw Judy running towards the locker room " Judy must've found something" He said before quietly tagging along.

Don't worry Nick, I'm coming," She roared, and mostly to herself until she heard some sort of Hip Hop music playing and peeked around a corner to see a hidden disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Two Tigers had their backs turned while holding their sides. "Anaconda by Nicki Minaj" was playing. Judy gasped in surprise.

"I don't want none until you got buns hon" Samuel and Dave turned their heads to the left.

"Oh my gosh, look at her butt" They started to slide to the left with hands arms-length.

Nick Wide was just watching wit his legs crossed like a female until his partner came along "Hey Judy, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly though he was rather agitated inside

"What are you doing? Judy asked, outraged. "I'm enjoying the show...what else" He answered offering the rabbit some popcorn, before eating. "No, did you know about this?" She asked angrily while pointing at the Tigers.

"Not at all but I'm not complaining," He said sitting back and relaxing.

"Well, you can enjoy this but I'm reporting this," She said getting out her radio but Nick quickly took it away and held it behind his back. "Come on Carrots, you trying to get them fired?" Nick questioned, defending the two tigers.

"The police department is a rather serious establishment" Judy replied grasping for her radio.

"Hmmm, that might be something Bogo would say," Nick said looking at her raising his glasses a little. Judy gasped and was about to swear

"Judy please, can we have this discussion after our date; you're kinda ruining my moment" Nick snarled cutting her off before putting his glasses back down over his eyes.

She took a deep breath "Fine, I'll see you at Jumbeaux's Café then" She huffed, departing after Nick tossed her radio over to her.

Clawhauser slipped inside when Judy passed by him, "Judy, you saw two tigers?" He asked. She pointed in the direction before going out the door with a veritable storm cloud hanging over her head. "Wow, what's got her down? Clawhauser wondered to himself until he heard some music, so he peeked around a corner.

He was incredibly shocked and surprised by that fact that the police Tigers were actually Gazelle's dancers so he squealed like a little girl and felt like fainting but say Nick Wide sitting.

Benjamin peeked outside to see if anyone was paying attention but they were all minding their own business, he quietly closed the door back and giggled with joy as he went over to watch the show, he sat by Nick, who offered him popcorn, but he refused to reply that he brought his donuts.

Samuel and Dave figured that they should heat things up and take their dancing to the next level so they sexy walked to the two who leaned back until their backs were against the seats. "I should really get into Gazelle like you" Nick whispered to his friend.

The Tigers smiled and gently slid their bodies on them until they reached their heads. The music was changed to Focus by Ariana Grande, Samuel stroked Nick's chin. "Uhhh, I already have a boyfriend," Nick said nervously.

"I also have a boyfriend," Clawhauser said after the fox. "Don't worry, this is only for fun," Samuel said warning them in case.

"Well, if that's the case," He said looking down and smiled then Samuel licked his neck while his left paw was feeling his crotch which he peacefully relaxed enjoying it but not too much.

Dave had his mouth fully on Clawhauser's, and the cheetahs hands were wrapped around the tiger and Dave felt them go up and down on his back making him purr. "You must've got Gazelle's email," He said smiling.

"You know about it? He said looking at him in shock" Dave had let him up and got on one knee "Duh, we're her dancers" He responded rolling his eyes and referred to his brother after laughing, who had let Nick up. "So, you guys spend half the time in Sahara Square and a half at the police department? The Fox said trying to get it.

"That's right," Dave said putting his arm around his brother until the bell rang "So, when do you wanna go to Sahara Square? Samuel said.

"I was thinking of going right after I found you guys," Clawhauser said. Samuel sighed but agreed and wondered how the police family is going to take it.

The Tigers went to their lockers to close them up "Here we go" Dave said, sighing before Nick and his buddy went out the door only to be encountered by McHorn, Bogo, and Judy Hopps and just about everyone one else in the force.

The Tigers came out next to be attacked flashing lights which blinded them a little, they belonged to the press.

"Chief, please...I was just doing some investigation," Clawhauser said stepping up. Bogo sighed as he puts away his glasses.

"Samuel and Dave, I've seen you guys do some pretty mysterious things such as putting on eyeshadow, but you've served in the ZPD for a long time so I've decided to not fire you," He said smiling.

Judy was stunned by this and looked at him. "But I will do this," He said smiling and walked towards Clawhauser. "What's he gonna do? Said the otter to all the viewers out there while holding the microphone "let's watch and see what happens.

The whole ZTV crew were getting their cameras ready Bogo placed his lips on Clawhauser while a hand was holding his waist and the cheetah was holding his firm muscular biceps.

Pictures were taken just before Judy fainted. "I wonder how Tyler and his brother are doing," Nick said before walking out the door while the press were still taking pictures of the two.

"Now, this is what I call a juicy story," Harvey said to his viewers and the two parted. McHorn started the clap and then his hippo friend and so on.

Bogo stood Clawhauser up and together they looked at the Tigers who hugged the chief grateful knowing that they could still keep their jobs at the station. Judy recovered from her faint and looked at the two then smiled.

"Wow, who knew Chief Bogo was gay? Judy questioned. "I didn't," McHorn said as he was clapping. She looked around "McHorn, you've seen Nick?" She said.

"He just went outside," The Rhino answered not looking at her. "Thank you," She said before running towards the door.

 _ **There you go, I've confirmed that Nick is very without a doubt pansexual, but this is my answer so you might think he's bisexual or gay. I'll decide McHorn's love interest. Yax and Fannick in the next chapter as well.**_

 _ **Editing was done by Rainbows and Twilight**_


	4. Winners?, Nick's A Parent?

_**This is my fourth chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Outside, Finnick was threatening the Timberwolf brothers, who were cowering in fear, with his baseball bat "If you EVER call me cute again, I'll bash your heads in," He said pointing the bat at them.

"Okay, we're sorry just please just don't hurt us," Gary said burying his head into his brother's chest. "The Fennec Fox smiled "Finnick, WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Nick yelled causing the little fox to turn around to see his father's arms folded.

"Nick, is that you?" Finnick asked seeing his uniform. The former con-artist sighed and tried to pick the little fox up, though Nick was met with resistance, Nick flicked Finnick on the nose causing the little fox's eyes to widen, sunset colored orbs swelling with water. He tried to cry but instead waddled over and hugged his leg then he picked him up.

Nick placed the small fox on his shoulder and patted his back, burping him, "Nick, I swear…" Finnick began to threaten, before falling asleep.

"Sorry about that, my son has a very short temper, try not to get him mad," Nick apologized offering a hand to the brothers.

"Don't worry, your son made that very clear," Gary responded taking his hand and pulled himself up, his brother getting up by himself. Just then Judy came out, "There you are," She said walking down the steps and was about to speak.

"Hold on, I need to get his pacifier," Nick said motioning to the small bundle he was passing to, "he really needs it," He whispered to Judy, retrieving the mentioned device from his pocket.

Nick turned to Larry and put the pacifier in Finnick's mouth then put the little fox back on his shoulder.

"Judy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Gary and his brother Larry," Nick said, sighing in relief. "You're the wolves we saw at Cliffside Asylum!" Judy proclaimed.

"Wait, it was you who was sneaking around that night?!" Larry questioned somewhat angrily, advancing on the bunny before he was stopped by his brother who reminded the white wolf that it didn't really matter now.

"Yes, Nick and I were investigating one of the missing mammal cases." She said.

Inside the station, Clawhauser and his boyfriend were having a conversation with the tigers. "So, if I read correctly...the email stated that he who finds the tigers and return them to their brothers will be their boss for a year."

"That's what it said" Samuel replied. "But, we didn't find out your secret" Bogo noted in depression. "It was Nick Wilde," Clawhauser explained as his boyfriend comforted him.

Dave and Samuel looked at each other and felt bad as well because both of the Tigers knew that the couple was the biggest Gazelle fans, and it would be heartbreaking for them to have their dream crushed. Samuel got an idea so he used his radio.

(0)

Judy laughed until her radio turned on for the second time so she went over to where she can talk "Officer Hopps here," She said. The tiger told me to ask Nick if he is a fan of Gazelle. Nick was talking to the timber brother. until Judy asked her partner the question making him face her.

"She's alright I guess," He shrugged his shoulders then turned back to continue. Judy reported back to Samuel. "Well, looks like you two get the prize, us," Samuel said, and Bogo smiled while Clawhauser squealed like a little school girl.

"Wait," Said Bogo and the three looked at him, "You guys can't go outside like that, it's against the law." "Good point," Samuel said before his brother, and he went back inside the room.

"So, how about the four of us check into the apartment I'm staying at," Judy said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Nick asked not entirely sure that the landlady would allow foxes inside so she went up to him

"Don't worry, I had to sign a form stating that I was not a speciest," She said kissing his cheek. "Okay, well what are we waiting for?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Larry said after his brother. "Well, it's time for Finnick's nap anyway," Nick said after sighing and rubbing his back.

Judy lead the group to the car, she just hoped that she hadn't forgotten to pay rent, again... "Wait, what are we riding in?" Gary asked. Judy showed the brothers their method of transportation, it was tiny and looked very uncomfortable especially for more than one person.

"That's it?" Larry asked looking unimpressed about its size. "I had the exact same expression when I saw it as well believe me," Nick whispered to his boyfriend. "Come on guys, we haven't got all day." Judy voiced impatiently.

The three canines moved to enter the vehicle, "Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Larry questioned sitting in the passenger seat if you could call it that;, Gary was crouched in the back seat next to Nick, who was trying to make his son as comfortable as possible - at the cost of his own comfort.

Judy stepped on the peddle and sadly it drove very slowly. Greg was highly disappointed in this, but Nick put a hand on his shoulder. Cars passed her in the process.

Officer McHorn was driving his car while listening to ZTV news cast:

"Breaking news, just as we thought the ZPD were tough, there was a rather sweet moment regarding Chief Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser. "Totally no doubt that two will start dating but more importantly getting married? We have pictures on our website, and we will have in-depth coverage on this story this evening. More story on Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, the business has been swamped by complaints and has recently come under the scrutiny of Zootopia's court system; is this a case of anti-elephant speciesism? Lead journalist Harvey is on the scene."

"Well ZTV got that on the television quick," McHorn scoffed after and sighed; he was due to retire from the force soon, his future was to settle down and have a lovely family. Officer McHorn turned a corner and headed for home.

 _ **Since Nick joined the ZPD, he has become more responsible and a serious dad to Finnick even though he doesn't like to be treated like a child, but I read on the Wikipedia that he can occasionally, ironically succumb to his own stereotype, as he was seen falling asleep in his stroller at one point of the film.**_

 _ **Looks to me that McHorn will just have to follow his heart.**_

 _ **Edited by Rainbows and Twilight.**_


	5. McHorn's Story Part 1

_**This is my fifth chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:** _ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wide/Gary, McHorn/Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

At Jumbeaux's Café, they were hundreds of animals forming an angry mob outside holding up signs that read "Prejudice!, Rights For All and Equality." Inside the shop, Jerry was cowering in fear "Dear me, what am I gonna do...I'll be ruined" He said having a more non-aggressive attitude.

Just then the crowd heard police sirens, McHorn slowly parked at the end of the curb and got out. Both a cheetah and panther were going up to him pleasing to do something. "Don't worry; I'm going have a talk you him?" He said putting a hand on the cheetah.

The mob cheered as the black rhinoceros passed by them until he made it to the door.

Jerry was hiding behind the counter as he heard the door opened.

"Jerry, can you come out, please? He said, but he refused so McHorn would have to call for desperate measures. "If you don't come out, I'm gonna have to put you under arrest," He said showing the handcuffs.

Just then he heard crying in the back, so he walked slowly over and saw Jerry weeping in his knees then got down himself. "Look, maybe that was a little hard for an owner like you," He said crawling over, sitting next to him.

"It's not that, it's my father," Jerry said looking at him. "What does your dad have to do with all of this? He asked.

The African elephant sighed and told him how he became the owner of this store:

"It all started with my father making Ice cream for some elephants "I want a chocolate Sunday," A kid said, and he happily gave him some" He worked really hard

"Son, one day this shop will all be yours," He said after panting after working hard then patted his head.

Start of Flashback:

The bell rang, and a group of non-elephants came into the store. "Well, why am I not surprised," Jerry said putting his hand on his hips smiling.

Can I have strawberry ice cream please?" Said a tiger.

"Well, I got a little advice for you and your friends," Jerry said "Why don't you guys go to another place and spend your money there' He said in anger and pointed out the door.

"What, why? The kid said with tears in his eyes. Haven't you've seen the policy? "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone," He said pointed it out then the tiger and his friends out the door and to their mommies.

"Daddy, why did you do that to my friends,? He asked, and his father just looked at him surprised and puzzled then he ran away out the door crying. His father tried to stop him, but he just slid down against the counter and sobbed.

End of Flashback:

"We had that policy ever since," Jerry said before going back to weeping, but McHorn just gave him two tickets and sat them on the table "You should think about more than just elephants," He said looking at him before going out the door.

As McHorn was talking to the public, Jerry got up after his weeping and looked at the counter, picked up the tickets and one was a warning for arrest and the other was the address for Sahara Square to see Yax about his anger management problem but why would go there?

The mob waited patiently until McHorn came out of the shop "Don't worry, he should be able to serve you now" He said before the animals cheered for him as he got into his car and drove off. It was a short mission success.

All the animals went in one at a time now that the rule had been lifted, Jerry looked at his customers and smiled "Welcome to Jumbeaux's Café" He said raising his hand up until his father, Jerry Jumbeaux Sr. came next to his son.

"What is this son, you known better not to let these non-elephants in here?" He said pointing angrily to the animals. "Haven't you guys read the policy.

His son rolled his eyes while sighing in annoyance then gazed at the ticket he got and showed him that, he kept the other paper in his pocket. See this; it's a warning by the officers at ZPD, so if we refuse to serve these folks then they will have us arrested.

"Doesn't matter, our policy is what keeps this shop running nice and clean?" He said folding his arms "Father if we don't serve these folks then my business will be shut down. The father scoffed and went back through the door.

Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. sighed and turned back to his customers. "Excuse me but can I have an ice pop," said the cheetah. "Sure," He said smiling before yelling his father the order. Jerry Jumbeaux Sr. just sighed while making he was making the ice pop.

McHorn sighed in relief and breathed lightly as he looked into the mirror, he drove all the way home but stopped at a red light until he looked out the window, seeing Judy driving with Tyler, Greg and Nick holding a toddler

He smiled and rested his elbow on the sill smiling at how cute the baby was with his big ears, but Finnick opened his eyes catching the rhino staring at him. He used his hand gestures "I got my eyes on you" then went back to sleep.

McHorn looked puzzled and rubbed his eyes but the light turned green, and they were gone. He started his car and went off as well "That is one odd baby" He thought."

 _ **Just thought I'd give McHorn a love interest and Jumbeaux Café deserves a little backstory about its policy cause the film didn't give us much detail on it plus I find Finnick cute in the way that Nick is taking care of him**_

 _ **More information on Yax in the next chapter as well as Bogo and his boyfriend.**_

 _ **Edited by Rainbows and Twilight**_


	6. Ready To Go?

_**This is my sixth chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wide/Gary, McHorn/Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. (Slash)

 _ **Rated:**_ M

"Back at the police station, Bogo and Clawhauser was looking at each other "I'm looking forward to our date," The Cape buffalo said stroking his cute ears. "I am too Bogo" He stroked his muscular biceps then Bogo made the first move and put his left hand behind his head, pulling him close then kissed but Clawhauser gently pulled away.

"Something wrong? Bogo said worriedly. "I just think that now's not the time," The Cheetah said after sighing. Bogo just kissed his forehead which caused his lover to look at him. "I understand that you want to wait," The Buffalo said rubbing his shirt and his hand grabbed his crotch making the cheetah blush then shed a tear.

Bogo wiped it away with a finger and smiled until the two tigers had finally returned in their uniforms "Alright, let's get going" Bogo said. "Yeah, it'll be nice to be united with our brothers," Samuel said.

Judy and the gang finally made it to her apartment "Well, everyone had a pleasant ride I presume? She said getting out with joy, but the three were getting out of the vehicle grunting while holding their backs from sitting uncomfortably.

"Well, here we are," She said after exhaling" That's great Carrots, can we just get this over with," Nick said. "Yeah cause my feet hurt," Gary said after his boyfriend. "Guys, once all had settled in, we'll go on our date," Nick said smiling until the landlady came up to the four.

Greetings Judy, welcome back, and I see you brought some friends along. "Miss, this is my partner Nick Wide, his boyfriend, and Gary and his brother Larry" She introduced.

The nine-banded armadillo walked passed the three observing them by looking them over, but when she saw what Nick was carrying, she squealed in cuteness. "Who's this cute little guy," She said going in to touch his head, Judy, and the two brothers worried, but Nick remained calm and just got down to her level.

"Careful, he's got a short temper," The Fox said warning her.

"Don't worry, I will?" She said before touching his soft cheeks and cooing under his chin then Nick got up from his knees. "I could just lick him cause he's so sweet like candy," She said touching him again though this time, Finnick opened his eyes and bit her finger after taking his pacifier out his mouth making her pull away.

"Please, he really needs his nap," Nick said as the three went passed the landlady "Fine by me, just get that baby or whatever that thing is away from me," She said in fear caring for her hurt finger.

"Thank you," He said and walked passed her, the woman looked at the little guy one more time until he blew a big raspberry at her before putting his pacifier back in his mouth then snuggled against his daddy.

"Note that Finnick had finally come to appreciate Nick as his dad as time went by but stills misbehaves and loses his temper plus his fights with him are less threatening and more childish.

She fainted to the floor afterward. Judy didn't know much about the apartment "For future reference, there are a kudu and an oryx next door, they're a gay couple that is pretty loud and argumentative so just ignore them if you hear any banging" She said as they went down the hall.

"That's good to know," Nick said smiling and his partner opened the door she has access too. The four went in "Wow, kinda small in here" Gary said.

"That's okay, you guys can bunk with the neighbors," Judy said facing them.

"Come on bro, it'll be a great opportunity to get too bold with them," Larry said to his brother, and he sighed but was kissed on the cheek by Nick Wide.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next door." The Fox said and the three walking out of Judy's room. The timber wolf brothers gone to the neighbors while Nick and his *ahem* baby were headed to the room across from them.

Inside, Nick looked around, and the room was big like the kitchen was on the far left "Wow, this is pretty sweet...I should've asked Carrots about this place earlier" He said putting Finnick down so he could walk around.

The Fennec Fox was observing the bed" Hey, this is a comfy bed" He jumped on and laid down looking at the ceiling "So, how long are we staying for? He said sitting up.

"Forever," He said approaching him and sat on the bed. "What? He asked looking at him. "Now, time for your nap, we'll talk more when I return," He said getting up from the bed.

"Forget it, I'm not going to bed, and I'm not even tired plus don't ever treat me- Nick cut him off by putting the pacifier in his mouth then he started to feel tired and closed his eyes.

"Works every time," The Fox said with a smirk look and picked him up the placed his head gently on the pillow before leaning his head down and gave him a little kiss on his cheek then he had gone and shut the door behind him.

Finnick opened one eye then sat up with both open, spit out his pacifier and felt his cheek then looked at his hand, he started to have a flashback about his past. Judy was checking her badge until she heard Nick knock on the door so she went to open it.

"You ready Carrots? He said smiling. "Yeah," She put the badge down on the table and went out the door then both saw the timber brothers.

"Well, how do you like our annoying neighbors? Judy said elbowing her white wolf. "Their subtle but often argue," Gary said. "We also asked them about their marriage problems.

"That's great, so your guy's ready fantastic date? Judy said predicting it will be a blast. The three nodded, and they went down the hall "Nick, what about Finnick? Judy said. "Aren't you gonna take care of him? Gary said.

"At least take him with us," Larry said after his brother.

"Guys, you've completely forgotton that he's a grown man besides he needs his personal space," Nick said looking at the three and Judy felt stupid that she had forgotton.

 _ **Finnick's backstory will be in the next chapter as well as digging deep into detail of Bucky, Pronk and their marriage cause I read that there's a high possibility that their a same-sex couple.**_

 _ **I'll fast-forward to the part where Bogo, his lover and the two tigers are on the train to their destination.**_

 _ **"Restore" by Chris August is for Bucky and Pronk cause it just fits so well due to them being argumentative.**_

 _ **Edited by Rainbows and Twilight**_


	7. Keep You In My Arms

_**This is my seventh chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary, Bucky/Pronk **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

On the train to Sahara Square, Chief Bogo was sitting ease his boyfriend was excitedly hyper "Wow, I can't believe we're meeting Gazelle for the second time" He said squealing on that last part.

Bogo looked at him and rolled his eyes but sighed then smiled anyways before looking out the window closest to him.

"Benji, are you okay? He looked at Clawhauser, who had his paw on his shoulder. "I have, to be honest with you, I kinda nervous," He said tapping the tips of his hands together.

Nervous? He asked him "Yeah, I need to know how do you deal with the situation," The Buffalo said, "Well, I just play on the app." He got his phone out of his pocket "It always calms me down' He said.

Bogo looked strangely at his lover and figured about his advice then ended up taking it upon himself and pulled out his own phone then started playing in the app.

Both had gotten a new update, it said that the app will now support multiplayer, they two chose their tiger and started dancing together with her.

Not long after getting started, the Chief Bogo's tiger jumped into Clawhauser's arms and spun around as their final performous then cuddled close as they watch as the audience cheered for them and threw roses.

Samual rolled his eyes, arms crossed, leg over the other and sighed in depression until his brother aided him "Something's troubling you, brother" Dave said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at him "Come on, you wanna talk about it? He asked wanting to help him short it out.

Dave gave a long sigh to his brother before telling him "When we get to Sahara Square...I-I wanna find a boyfriend" He said confessing but Samual reminded him of the contract but he was still sad then he got an idea.

"I'll tell ya what, when we get to Sahara Square, you can ask the bosses about it. He said smiling and promised.

Knowing that made Samual suddenly feel a lot better now so he thanked his brother.

"By the way, what made you bring it up? He asked 'Chief Bogo and Clawhauser." Dave looked at them "Seeing them cuddle and care for each other makes me feel empty inside."

He now knows that his brother was desperate and tried to cheer him up "I care for you" He said pulling his face towards his. "Yeah but we're family so that doesn't count," Samual said before sighing again.

Dave felt like he was running out of options and just sat back and put one leg over the other.

* * *

Back at Grand Pangolin Arms, Finnick was all cuddled up in a baby blanket that he kept since Nick bought it for him when he was adopted at the orphanage a while back. He was grunting and grinding his teeth, tossing and turning.

 **(0)**

Next door, Bucky, and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson were watching television, Bucky was on the right while Pronk was on the left when Bucky asked for the remote sitting on the corner, and his husband tried to get a good grip on it, but it tilted and fell to the floor

"How could you be so stupid to drop the remote," Bucky said looking at him in anger.

"Well excuse me but MY HAND WAS SLIPPERY! Pronk shouted to lover in a pit of rage. "Unbelievable, all I wanted today was for us to have a romantic quiet day together, and YOU RUINED IT FOR ME! Bucky said and got in his face at his last sentence.

"Me" He was surprised to hear his say that "you just love yelling at me for no reason, that's not what we said in our vows when you proposed to me! Pronk said before panting.

Bucky unleashed his anger out and tackled his husband to the floor. Rolling around and grunting they were going. "Baby, get off of me," Pronk said trying to push Bucky's chest. The two tussled for minutes until they heard someone "Hey, keep it down in there, I'm trying to sleep." It was Finnick, and they woke him up.

 **(0)**

Pronk was panting hard after their struggle and looked at his husband who stroked his cheek, but he pulled away from him and pushed him off then he laid on his side "I'm still mad at you" He sniffed until he felt two hands wrapped around him, legs as well.

It was Bucky, and he laid his face on top of his causing Pronk to cry a little. Bucky sighed in depression as he closed his eyes cause he was about to sing a little song he had overheard from his parents when he was little to stop the fight;

"I'll be here for you, do not be afraid...I'll always love for till the day I die "He took a breath and resumed "You'll know I'll hold you in my arms, care for you and cherish you forever"

* * *

The song ended and due to Fennec Fox's massive ears, Finnick heard every word, every emotion, it made him sad and got him thinking about his own family, the way they just gave him to the orphanage without warning.

His own mother even agreed but they loved him with is why due to him getting in lots of trouble. Nights were problematic for him, he was always in the dark, the others would always pick on him and made fun of his of his ears.

It made him furious, and he started threatening them until the caretaker who was a sheep and was named Babola came into the room to break it up "We have a visitor, he says his name is Nick Wilde "She checked her clipboard

The orphans came forth except for Finnick, he was getting something out of his backpack, and it was his elephant costume, he put it on in plain sight. Babola opened the door to let Nick enter "Take all the time you need" She said before opening the door preparing to go out, and he thanked her before she gone out and closed the door.

The fox turned to the children and walked around then the orphans were set on being picked. Finnick looked at the adult and how he's looking at the average children. He was not normal so how can anyone love a freak like him, I mean...once he finds out-

He didn't bother to finish his sentence, he knows well enough that he'll never be adopted so Finnick faced the wall and buried his face in his knees until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He looked behind and saw it was the adult fox "Hey, little guy...what're you doing back here all by yourself? He kneeled down. Finnick explained why in little toots of his trunk.

Nick chuckled and got an idea why he was back here "You wanna be adopted? He asked smiling holding out his arms then the Fennec Fox waddle over into his arms. Once in contact, Nick closed his arms.

"Awww, your soo cute" He got up while he was in his arms and hugged him then turned around, he went out the door. Babola was working on her computer when she heard footsteps and looked up.

"So, you found the kid you wanted Mr.? She asked taking her fingers off the keyboard. "In fact, I did," He said smiling before showing her the kid. "Finnick? are you sure you can handle him? She questioned.

"Why, what's wrong with him? He asked looking at him. "It's just that he's a handful of problems," She said before nervously laughing. Nick looked at him unbelievably until Finnick laid his head on his chest and tooted a friendly toot.

"Yep, I think he'll be just fine with me' Nick looked at him and smiled gracefully then got out his wallet until she said to just take him. Nick was surprised that the woman wanted to get rid of Fennec so quickly, but he wasn't complaining.

"Just wait by the doorway and I'll go get his backpack," She said scooting out of her chair and walking into the nursery. He walked over and sat down then rocked him as he hummed him to sleep "Don't worry, I'll take excellent care of you" He whispered as he petting his head before the door opened.

"Okay, here's his bag," She said, and Nick stood up taking the bag and putting over his skull. "Thanks" He whispered then went out the door. Babola sighed in relief to have that problem child gone.

 _ **This was one heck of a chapter I did, maybe even one of my most impressive. I must say though...even back then, Finnick was a bad boy and the inspired this part was last year in September, this man put his dog up for adoption cause he was apparently trouble.**_

 _ **The first part was inspired cause many couples go though this all the time, they fight then they make-up, simple as that. Anyway, a brand new couple is on the horizon, Samual can only hope to find that person. Babola is my character that I created.**_

 _ **Edited by Grammerly.**_


	8. Mystic Springs Oasis

_**This is my eighth chapter of Zootopia 2**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary, Bucky/Pork, Samuel/Yax, Antonio/Fredlina, Geno/Patrick **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

* * *

The train arrived at Sahara Square, and Bogo had fallen asleep, Benjamin Clawhauser was resting his head on his chest until they were booth shook awake, it was Samual

"We're here" He announced and when they heard the speaker phone say the location, the Buffalo, and Cheetah instantly got off of each other, stood up and cleared their throats.

Well come on, we got no time to waste" Samuel said getting off with his brother then the two followed behind. "We're finally here," Chief Bogo said looked at the distance of the tigers "Yeah, we made it."

They noticed there was no one around so they slowly turn to each other and started to giggle like little fan girls would. "My hopes of meeting Gazelle are finally coming true," Clawhauser said squealing.

I know, but we have to make an excellent first impression" Bogo said "pop stars like her are very difficult" He said after they stopped.

Once more, they cleared their throats and took each other's hand before catching up with their fellow officers. "What took you guys so long? Dave asked looking out the corner of his right eye.

"Sorry, I guess we're just a little nervous," Benjamin said using his free hand to rubbing the back of his head. Samuel chuckled "Don't be nervous, you're with us" He reminded the cheetah who had forgotten they were dancers as well, and he chuckled at himself for thinking that.

"Sorry" He apologized, and Dave forgave him and added that it's natural to feel nervous then Benjamin felt a kiss on his cheek so he turned to the left of him.

"He's right, everything will be alright' Bogo said. "Thanks for the confidence, Bo 'Clawhauser said before kissing his cheek then stroked his rough skin "I love you so much," He said sweetly.

"I know Benji," Bogo said before snuggling his soon-to-be-husband closer to him

 **(0)**

About a couple more miles and they finally made it to Mystic Springs Oasis. "What're we doing here, this is a naturist club? Clawhauser asked Samuel. "They prefer the term _naturalist'_ He explained to the cheetah and gave him a clue that he had been here before "You two been here before? Bogo asked. "Yes, actually we toured here more than once, and the club just loved us," Samuel said.

"Most of the males here even tried to get on stage and dance with us," Dave said after his putting his arm around his brother and chuckled "We had even allowed them to seduce us" Samuel added.

"Wow, that must have been a blast," Clawhauser said elbowing Samuel. "I couldn't agree more," Samuel replied back.

I'm sorry to intervene but can we just head on inside? Bogo asked still holding the cheetah's hand. "Yeah, if Gazelle's here then we wanna meet her.' Clawhauser said excitedly.

"You're in luck, she's here," Samuel said. "Really?! Clawhauser said squealing. "Yes, come on," Dave said, and the four went inside.

* * *

Through the beaded door, Yax was doing his favorite thing which was meditating. They walked up to him, and Chief Bogo breathed deeply before going up to his deck "Excuse me, we're looking for Gazelle" He said.

The Yak got louder then he asked again and got even louder. Clawhauser went up and place a hand on the Buffalo's shoulder 'I got this" He said sweetly and pretended like a spider was walking.

He placed two fingers right on his right legs and went up causing fear in the Yak so he quickly opened his eyes when he felt the fuzziness then flinched making him fall backward.

Yax got up and was completely mellow cause he really didn't mind if animals don't get their attention in time. "Yax, we're here to see Gazelle' Bogo said. "Well, you two are the lucky contest winners.' He dusted himself off. "We are, can we see Gazelle? Clawhauser.

"Oh sure, just wait right here while I go get her," He said but allowed the two tigers to tag along. The two took each hand "This is it, the moment of our dreams' Chief Bogo said "It sure is' The Cheetah said snuggling up to his boyfriend.

As the three were walking, only Dave looked around and someone very familiar caught his eye "is that Antonio? He asked looking apparently at the tiger giving Fredlina a relaxing massage.

Dave looked at his brother to see if he saw him but Samuel was just staring hopelessly at the back of Yax until they saw Gazelle sitting on a bench and texting, she sighed and put a piece of her hair that was in her eye back behind her ear.

She was texting her long-distance friend from Colombia named Kabela Koala, she was focused on her phone until she heard footsteps and looked up. "Sorry to bother you Ms. Gazelle but I believe these to belong to you" He stepped aside to let the two pass him, and she got up then the two ran to hugged her.

'I'm so glad Yax had found you two" She said happily after their emotional hug "Oh, he didn't find us' Dave said correcting her "Oh, who is the contest winner then? She asked.

Samuel and Dave turn back towards the lobby where Bogo and Clawhauser were stated and ran back. The two looked at the tiger and Chief Bogo got up "Samuel, what's going on? He asked as if there was trouble due to his alerting run.

"Nothing wrong but our boss wants to meet with you two," He said, "Gazelle want to meet us." Clawhauser said feeling like he was about to faint until Bogo told him to take a deep breath.

"Well, come on, "Samuel said walking then both lovebirds held hand before following him. As they walked passed the pleasure pool, Benjamin was continued to breathe while his lover looked over to the pool.

He saw six hippopotami in the water, a net that took up half of the pool and a big beach ball. They were on teams. It was two brother named Sanchez, Calverton, Patrick and on the other, they have Kingsley, Johnny, and Sonny, they're also brothers. A tiger called Geon had his legs hanging down Sanchez's neck.

Chief Bogo gulped cause he looked peculiar but it was not for him to judge so he left it alone. Gazelle smiled when he saw Samuel with the winners, got up and walked towards them. Clawhauser looked straight up at her and just lost it in which he fainted to the ground after saying her name in a squeaky voice.

"So, you are the winners, yes? She asked. "Yes ma'am we are, and we're honored to meet you," He said holding in his excitement. She looked at the other one "Is he okay? She asked Bogo.

"He's just really excited to be here," He said after nervously chuckling. She thought of something to wake him up. "Bailarines, necesito que vengas aquí" She called out.

Geno heard his boss call and asked Sanchez to let him down "Please don't go" The hippo whimpered. 'I have to" Geno said stroking his cheek and planted a kiss on his nose then got out.

The others confronted him including his own brother.

 **(0)**

Fredlina was thanking Antonio in the most appropriate way possible in Mystic Springs Oasis, they made-out with each other, but it was Fredlina who made the first move.

He could tell that Antonio was enjoying it as he pushed in the polar bear's back, Fredlina felt more confident so he placed his hand on the tiger's buttocks. Just then, Geno came forth and tapped his brother's shoulder " Our bossed just called us" He said. Antonio sighed their lips parted and looked at Geno "You couldn't have waited for a few more minutes? He said.

Geno ignored his brother's complaint and went to his boss. Antonio looked back at Fredlina and stroked his cheek "I'll be right back" He said and started to go until Fredlina grabbed ahold of his arm making him look back.

"I wanna come with you," The polar bear said sweetly "Alright," He said he snuggled under his arm, laid his head on his chest. "You need something, boss? Geno asked. "I'm not your boss anymore...meet the contest winners" She announced as she introduced the Buffalo and Cheetah.

Antonio was the first to step up and congratulated them while Bogo was getting his partner up with a scent of a strewberry donut.

"What happened? The cheetah asked and Bogo pulled him up. "Mr Clawhauser, Chief Bogo told me that the missing tigers works with you at ZPD" She said.

The Cheetah tried not to faint again "Yes, they work with us. Chief Bogo smiled as he was tapped by Samuel and he turned around to see a shallow tiger. "What is it? He asked "I was actually counting on staying here," He said fiddling his fingers "Well, since here...I guess it's okay with me but why do you wanna stay? Bogo asked.

"Something I love about Yax." He said with a smirk while rubbing his chin. Bogo crossed his arms and felt Clawhauser brush against him. He was really hoping to get all of them so he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh before opening them again once a decision was made.

I'll come back for you" The Buffalo said putting a hand on his shoulder but he was surprised when Samuel hugged him "Thank you," He said before getting go and walked back to the lobby "Well, I guess we better get going too." He said after sighing and turned to Gazelle.

She walked up to him and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek "Please take good care of my dancers" She said and did the same to the chubby Cheetah before standing "Don't worry, we'll take care of them." The Buffalo said.

Gazelle smiled, and her phone rang, it was manager "Carol Deer,' so she answered it then started talking in pure Latin, her limo was outside waiting for her.

She said goodbye and pressed end "I got to go' She hugged both of her biggest fans before walked off. They sighed "we just hugged the biggest pop star in zootopia," Both said at the same time.

Once Gazelle was out of sight, Chief Bogo looked at Benjamin "We should get changed for our date," Bogo said 'Absolutely," The Cheetah said. "Okay, let's go every-" He turned to the others but gasped when he saw Antonio smothering a white polar bear so he cleared his throat which they parted "Sorry, I just love him so much," Fredlina said.

"It's okay, I have to go," He said the polar bear hugged him than Antonio cuffed his hands with his and held them up "I promise I'll return when I get the chance" He softly said and planted a long but light kiss upon his hands then slowly let go.

Chief Bogo, Benjamin Clawhauser, Dave and Geno were already walking out of the place, Antonio slowly walked backward then slowly turned around and walked but heard Fredlina running.

"Antonio," He said making him turn back around "Fredlina? He asked in shock. "I meant to give you this." He said before giving the tiger a ring. "A ring, are you asking me to marry you? He asked looking at it then at him.

The polar bear shook him head and cupped his hands "Give it to your real love." He said before backing away. Antonio felt a tear run down his cheek cause he loved Fredlina, but it was only because he was lonely, wasn't it? Either way, he stayed strong and turned back and walked his way outside.

Fredlina held in his tears and walked passed the table and just laid against his favorite palm tree. The grizzly bears made way to present, Prince Alba who was Fredline's fiancé, they were distended to be married by Fredlina's parents, Harold grizzly & Lima grizzly.

 _ **This chapter took more then two whole days to complete due to detail** **and naming, by the way, Fredlina is a Bigender and if you don't know what that is, it's like a cross between genders plus I think Fredlina is from** **T**_ **undratown cause that he's a polar bear and their immune to the cold weather but this particular bear is much more used to the warmth cause he lived with foster parents.**

 ** _The names of the tigers are foreign, I think based their bodies just like Gezelle._ Kabela Koala is my only character and from my knowledge, Koala and Sloths ****_are cousins...I think._**

 _ **I will continue with this up until Jumbeaux's Café**_

 _ **Edited by Grammerly.**_


	9. Act Of Strange Aftermath

_**This is my ninth chapter of Zootopia.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary, Bucky/Pork, Samuel/Yax, Antonio/Fredlina, Geno/Patrick, Duke/Finnick **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

Chief Bogo and his boyfriend was still holding hands while Geno and comforting his brother who was looking at the ring Fredlina had gave him. "I don't understand" Antonio said " Don't worry, he was probably thinking that it was for the best" Geno said giving him hope.

The two lovebirds went back to the train but Bogo looked at the depressed cheetah "Something wrong, Benji? He asked. "I didn't even get an autograph" he looked at the Buffalo "I was hope she could sign my donut box" He showed it to him then sighed as he opened it and started eating.

Bogo felt sad for his future husband and asked for a donut which suddenly shocked the cheetah cause he thought that he didn't like them but why else would he ask him out, it couldn't be because of his looks...can it?

"Sure' Clawhauser said handing him a strawberry flavored one. He didn't bother to offer donuts to the two tigers cause of their fitness goals.

Bogo face forward as he look a bite out of the donut.

* * *

Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. and his father had just got off work and was no headed home "I'm disappointed in you...you just broke on #1 rule that we had in our family for generations" The father said.

I know but I'm more worried about this ticket I got" The son showed him the ticket again as a reminder. Jerry Jumbeaux Sr. took the ticket, looked at it threw it on the ground "Our policy stays the same" He said as he kept his eyes on driving.

Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. rested on the window shill, looking at the other piece of paper "What dose this mean? He thought to himself.

* * *

At Grand Pangolin Apartments, Bucky & Pork were shirtless and holding one another "I'm sorry I yelled at ya" Bucky pulled away from Pork who sniffed and tried to speak under his tears "Next time, warn me when we have intercourses" He said.

"Okay but be sure to we wash up afterwards" Bucky responded after his husband then Bucky pushed him down back on the floor "what're you doing!? Pork wondered. "You've always said that you like it rough" Bucky took his pants off and pulled Pork's off before getting on top of him.

"Wait, you said you wanted a quiet day together" He said reminiscing. Right, but your clumsiness ruined it for us...I was really looking to it too" He helped him remember. Pork sighed cause he was looking forward to lots of cuddling.

 **(0)**

Finnick was snoring up a storm, dreaming of his father in war zone, Nick was in a bunker holding him tight saying that he always loved him, no matter what and kissed him on the forehead.

The fennec fox smiled as he turned to face the wall until his nose picked up a strange scent, walking him up and look in from of him, spotting a skinny animal which looked like a weasel.

"An intruder" He said quietly before slowly pulling out his bat but remembered that Nick threw it away for threatening the Timberwolf brothers so he was practically defenseless now but he can still improvise with his fists.

He got up and turned to the other side, got out of bed and crept over to him to get a better at him. The weasel was mumbling on what he had taken "There was the moldy onions and those bootleg movies.

"What the heck are you doing here? He asked causing the weasel to slowly turn his head around and gulped down in fear "What are you, some kind of Chihuahua" He asked as a reference to the their massive ears and small body.

"Cut the jabber" he walked up to him and pinned him to the floor "what do you want, weasel? He asked. "Weasel, my name is Duke Weaselton" He correcting him. "Whatever, my dad is a cop...ya' know" He said after rolling his eyes.

"Oh, is he here right now? He asked with sneaky smile. 'He's gone with Judy and the wolves" He explained as he still had the weasel pinned. "Reeaaaly" Duke rubbing his chin slowly and slid out from under the Fox's legs with his extremely flexible body then kicked his down.

He growled when he pounded the floor before getting up "catch me if you can, Chihuahua" Duke said before laughing leading to Finnick to lunge at him but he had easily dodged it as he fell onto the bed.

"You're gonna have to try better then that" Duke said laughing before looking frightened then saw Finnick tackling him the floor and rolling. Duke struggled "Let me go" He grunted.

"Not until my father comes back" The Fennec fox said showing his teeth. The criminal struggled some more until he panted "Okay, fine...I give us" He said between breathes then stopped and started romantically.

"What such beautiful eyes" He said trying out his new flirting skill but unfortunately, Finnick was already ahead of that game "You're seriously going to try _"that"_ on me" He laughed at his technique.

Duke thought of a mind-blowing plan that just might work but it will be pretty risky so he tried to be as innocent as possible "What's you're name? He asked. "What's it to you? He asked seeing what he was trying to do.

"Well, let's see...I've already given you my name" He said using psychology. "Well, if you must know..I'm a fox" He said "name's Finnick". Nice" he tried to move but couldn't "now, if you would kindly turn me loose" He said putting his hands together.

"Not a chance" Finnick said after scoffing "Aww, come on...you can trust me" Duke uses this advantage cause they had never met before. Finnick looked at him in disbelief" How can you prove that you're telling the truth" He said in suspicion. Duke smiled as he thought of the perfect solution so he grabbed ahold of the Fox and pulled him straight into a kiss on the lips.

It lasted for a good ten seconds before Finnick pushed him away and backed up before wiping his lips "What's wrong with you? He said disgusted. In my town, that was the only way towards reliance to people who had never met" He explained as he crawled to him.

"I get it, but next time" he spit the taste of possible hairball out "warn me". Duke had this plan running smoothly and now he just had to keep on playing along "While we wait until your father gets back' he started to fake yawn "we should get some rest.

"That's fine be me cause you woke me up" Finnick said trying to get back on the bed but couldn't so the weasel helped him up then vice versa. The Fox got into his previous spot and laid his head down, getting ready to close his eyes but not until he felt the weasel slither up into his comfort zone.

"Uh, have you ever heard of personal space? Finnick said looking over his shoulder "Sorry, I just wanna be close to you" Duke said as he over Finnick's body to the side which he was facing.

The fox tried to convince him to go on the other side but he was too tired "Whatever man, goodnight" He said stretching as he went right onto sleep. Duke sighed romantically and slithered right up and rested his head on the fox's right shoulder.

 _ **I actually had lots of fun making this chapter. So, look like that there's a new Anti-baddy, Jerry's dad cause he's trying to protect his policy but seems like the son is to cowardly to making him see clearly that McHorn was dead serious.**_

 _ **Duke is successfully sweet-talking Finnick by playing innocent, one of his schemes. I don't see Bucky and Pork as background characters as often as others.**_ _ **Yax will have his own chapter later but Bogo & Clawhauser will have a full chapter next and maybe some Nick, Judy awkward run-in.**_


	10. Returning Home

_**This is my tenth chapter of Zootopia.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser, Nick Wilde/Gary, Bucky/Pork, Samuel/Yax, Antonio/Fredlina, Geno/Patrick, Duke/Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr/McHorn **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

On the train home, Clawhauser was sleeping while his head was resting on Bogo's strong shoulder while but the African buffalo was just finishing up the strawberry donut and licked his fingers when he finished.

Geno and Dave were comforting their brother who just looked out the window with his hand on the glass "It's alright, you'll see him again" Geno said giving him hope. "Yeah, when'll that be? Antonio asked his brother who just got destroyed.

"Dave, help me out here" He whispered. Geno cleared his throat "Dave is right, ones that truly love each other will always find a way back to one another" He said to the best of his ability.

"What do you mean? Antonio asked, taking his hand off of the glass and turned to him. "When two people love each other very much, their hearts become connected and stays like that forever" He said

He smiled" he was very correct and hugged his brother "Thanks, I needed that" The two brother put one hand on his shoulder. "I love you guys" He said. "We love you too brother" Dave said.

"So, what do we do now that your the boss? Dav asked Bogo as Geno turned to him. "Hmm, I haven't thought about that" He rubbed his chin "but I'll think of something so don't worry.

He sat back and comforted his cheetah by running his hand on his cheek. Clawhauser was snoring and dreaming about meeting Gazelle in a private room with her Antonio and Geno as her bodyguards as part of the contract.

"So" she had her legs crossed "I hear that you are my biggest fan and the other one is a African buffalo, what's his name? She asked while reaching for a mint that Geno gave her and put it in her mouth.

"That is Chief Bogo but I call him Bo when we are off work. "Oh, he's your boyfriend? She asked. "Yes, we've been all around Zootopia" He said before taking out his phone, went under Photos and handed it to her.

She took and looked at it, every single one "you guys must be close. "Yes" He answered. Pretty soon, her manager came in the room carrying a chipboard and said something in Spanish.

"Shakira, hora de ir en el bus turístico" The Koala. "Enseguida voy, Dame un minute" She said. "Alright, I'll wait for you" She gone out the door and Geno closed it before heading back to the position by the singer along with his brother.

"Sorry, I'll guess we'll have to do this when I get back" She got up from her chair and walked towards the cheetah then kissed him on the cheek before exited out the door Geno gladly held for her as she walked through.

He went after her then Antonio closed the door after he went behind his brother, leaving Clawhauser in shock, he felt his cheek "I've been kissed by Gazelle" He said as he rubbed it.

He was suspected to faint on the floor but he had maintained perfect control so he had gotton up from his chair and walked a few feet before plummeting to the floor then rolled on his back.

He rolled again on his back and put his legs up and kicked the air while giggling "I'VE BEEN KISSED BY GAZELLE" He said in glee "this has been the best day of my life" He had fulfilled his number 1 fan need. Bogo was shaking Clawhauser's shoulder while the cheetah smiled from the wonderful dream he had.

"Benji, it's time to wake on up" He said and the cheetah opened his eyes then yawned. Geno and Dave were already off the train along with other passengers. "Are we getting off? He asked. "Yes" Bogo walked off and Clawhauser followed behind.

The buffalo walked on ahead of the four. "Wait up, Bo" The cheetah said running and the three tigers looked at each other, thinking that they were headed over to his house.

The three tigers caught up to them "Have you thought of anything while on the train? Antonio asked as his brother had each hands around his neck. "Come to think of it, since me and Benji are going to be dating" he wrapped his arm around the cheetah "You guys will have to look after the house" Bogo commanded.

The tigers looked at each other and worried about their ZPD schedules "We can work something out" Bogo said knowing about their life as an officer. "I hope your right" Dave said crossing his arms then all of them got in Bogo's truck which was parked in the lot of other cars.

It was black with police symbols on the doors, back window and on the hood. Clawhauser put on his seatbelt as well as the rest. "First, we'll take a shower together" He said.

"Did you actually say that we should shower together" Clawhauser said giving him the pause button. "I did but we get to go first" He said looking at his boyfriend then back up to the road and started driving off.

The tigers weren't offended by their predatory DNA including Clawhauser cause of their claws, they were just happy that they are all very good friends.

* * *

Finnick was snoring while the weasel resting his head on the fox's butt and had his tail wrapped around his neck, all while rubbing his butt "Now, let's see what he's got' He whispered. He dug a hand inside of his pants and licked his lips.

He heard the fox groaned and feared that it was risky so pulled his hand quickly out then continued to slowly rub his butt "He's got such a cute little booty" He said softly.

He felt his dick getting hard inside his own pants and was drooling a bit until he heard the fox yawn in back of him so he turned around carefully "Duke, were you spooning me" He asked after sitting up.

The weasel stuttered upon his words and gulped in fear that he was going to be brutally punched in every part of his body, mostly his face.

 ** _Finnick is not going to be very pleased with Duke and might even beat him up of even worse. Bucky Pork are getting more quiet and more...sexual?_** _ **Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. is going to make a huge difference and plans to sneak out to see Officer McHorn again, what to finds is going to catch him by surprise.**_

 _ **I'm not stopping this anytime soon cause Mayor Lionheart will be coming in chapter thirteen but his story will be going a bit differently.**_


End file.
